Heated Trip
by iolaaa
Summary: After the gang save Han from carbonite and spend two days in Tatooine before returning to the Alliance, do Han and Leia ever get physically together? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I decided I'd try something different. I really got bored with the same kinda fictions that re tell the story about Han/Leia and what happened after, I know it's hypocritical due to my current story but I have to admit mine totally ignores the EU characters and books matter of factly. So, I read a good fiction yesterday and immediately took interest on the idea of writing about the flight to Endor in ROTJ. It's hardly ever done, and is skimmed over a lot so I decided I wanted to do my own version of what I thought happened. And yes it's rated M for mature themes, (wink, nudge, nudge). By the way it only took a good solid few days to get there so yeah this fiction won't be one of those fics that drag on but you get it. :)**_

* * *

"Steady," Leia encouraged Han, as she kicked open the door to the small cabin on the falcon. He leaned onto her gradually, as he stumbled a few times due to his eyesight which had still not returned. It was hazy and he could only make out Leia very slightly.

"I can't see you." He groaned, as she helped him sit down on the bed. She then sat next to him, patting his leg. "It will return in a few hours. The medicine should help." She gestured to the needles and slim wire connected up to the med droid which sat turned off in the corner.

"How long has it been?" He asked her, staring right at her even though her face was a blur.

"Almost a year." She whispered, glancing down. It had taken so long to find him and to get a route plan to get him out. Or maybe it was just because most nights she had cried herself to sleep from the very first night he was frozen. He felt her stiffen beside her, and instinctively wrapped a strong arm around her tiny frame.

"It's okay I'm here now."

"Yes, but you don't know the pain I went through it felt like-" She swallowed hard thinking back to the day Alderaan was destroyed, the pain she felt in her heart was overwhelming and it had taken two years for her to get over it and move on. Since Han was frozen it had all came back to haunt her.

"Alderaan?" He finished carefully.

She nodded weakly blinking away the tears that fogged her eyes.

"Anyway, let's get you showered and dressed." She declared, taking his hand.

He raised an eyebrow and shot her that lopsided grin which made her heart melt, implying that she wanted to see him naked. She understood the implication and chuckled.

"None of that flyboy, you can see I'm only going to sponge you and help you get changed."

"Like Cloud City?" He smiled, taking her hand as she lead him into the 'fresher.

"Hmm." She replied. Cloud City had been the night where they had shared the same bed for the very first time and the day that they had nearly almost made love. Leia knew that Cloud City wasn't safe from day one so kept herself away from him until a later date. Little did she knew it would be a year on.

A few minutes had passed until Han had talked to her again, she helped him into the 'fresher and kept her eyes on the vital parts, clearly avoiding her gaze onto his throbbing manhood.

"You're comfortable with this?" He sensed, feeling her sponge his chest thoroughly and lower it down to meet his manhood, he felt her softly graze above it but didn't waste time washing it fully.

"It's necessary. I don't think of it like that." She then quickly rinsed the sponge, reaching out of the fresher to grab him a towel. He took it gratefully, and wrapped it around his lower half, taking her hand again as she lead him back into the bedroom.

"Well it's not like you've not seen it before." His voice was edgy, and she knew he meant back when he had asked her to touch him. She had been uncomfortable at the time but enjoyed the experience.

Ignoring his words she left out his clothes lain across the bed and headed towards the door. "I'll leave you to get dressed,"

His eyesight cleared a little, with a few blinks he gawped at her. "You don't need to leave. You can stay if you want. We haven't seen eachother in so long."

She cleared her throat, glancing around nervously. "It's just the way we left things on Cloud City I just feel different around you..."

"How so?" He inquired, drying himself.

She let out a frustrated sigh indicating Han to not seem to persistant.

"I'm sorry Princess it's just you told me you loved me..."

"I know." She said as the corners of her lips turned up. Han thought back to their moment back on Cloud City right before he was put into carbonite. He had absolutely hated himself for replying, "I know." and when he was frozen all he could think of was the things he should have said instead. He even thought at times she had moved on because of what she may have thought. OK so she loved him but he wasn't sure. No he didn't want her to think that. He wanted her to be his.

She excused herself as he put on his boxers and finished getting ready. When he was done, she appeared right on cue and sat next to him gingerly. He took her hand, kissing her palm and curled it in his big one.

His eyesight was starting to become more clear, before it was foggy and unbearable to open his eyes now, the blur was starting to settle and he could see Leia ever so slightly. He saw the way she was dressed, in a bikini type of outfit. _Fucking Jabba._

He absent mindedly, brushed his thumb apoun her neck and was taken aback when she hissed and winced.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"My neck," She groaned, beckoning at the chain that was securely wrapped around her neck.

Han knew what Jabba did to girls he thought were attractive and used them as slaves, but seeing Leia dressed in some stripper's outfit with a chain locked around her neck made him feel physically sick.

"What did he do to you?" His voice became angry.

"Nothing." She assured him, stroking his head. "He just made me dress in this obscene outfit and I had to be attached to this thing." She struggled trying to undo the chain, and he reached out even though it was a blur.

"Bastard." He cursed, as he used all of his strength through his hand to tear it open.

"There's too much steel on this, we need Chewie I think," Getting up from the bed she disappeared for a few minutes but came back and sat back down.

"Did it come off?"

"Yep, but now it hurts like a bitch." She cursed.

He was surprised that she would curse. She was a princess and with their time together he had never heard her swear before.

"You cuss now? Wow Sweetheart how much _did _I miss?" He joked.

She chuckled, rubbing harshly at the red mark which was engraved in her neck. "I've grown up a lot."

His eyes flickered to the movement of her rubbing harshly at her neck.

"I can see that," He took her hands and kissed the mark sweetly. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not rub at scars? We'll get you some disinfectant cream to help fade the thing."

"I have some," She commented, reaching over for her toiletry bag. "I think I'll go get a shower too. And get changed of course. I feel dirty from all of that sand."

"Want me to help?" He asked seriously.

She smirked at him, placing her small hands on his shoulder blades. "Don't get cocky."

"Hey that's my line!"

"Don't you mean our line?"

He reached for her face, carefully cupping it slowly and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

"Get some sleep," She encouraged him heading to the bathroom.

"Don't be too long." He called. He heard her giggle behind the closed door and smiled to himself. He loved her more than anything. And all he wanted to do was make love to her to express his love as he wasn't good with words.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping for. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and letting out a groan. He glanced around him and flinched at the sudden beam of strong colours around him. He could see the furniture clearly. His eyesight was back. He turned his head at the sound of the door opening, and Leia merged from the fresher. Her hair was down, and soaking wet, along with her body which was barely covering her body. His throat when dry at the sight. She hadn't noticed him and was at the other side of the bedroom, running a brush through her damp hair. He pretended he hadn't seen her and dimly shut his eyes. He felt her move around, and peeked through one eye. She had her back to him, and was fully naked. He took in her curves, from her tiny waist and wide hips and the tiny peek of the side of her left breast. He gulped as she turned around, sideways reached down to finish drying herself off. He saw her from the front, fully naked. She was beautiful and he felt himself errecting.

"You're beautiful." He breathed without thinking. She shot up a look at him, her cheeks growing red and her eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Your eyesight came back then."

"Mhm."

She let the towel fall to the floor and gingerly walked up to him, "Like what you see?"

"Sweetheart you are so-" He was cut off when she captured his lips to hers, the kiss was an intense ripple of pleasure. She felt shivers down her spine, as their tongues danced together. She let out a sigh, as he cradled her in his arms.

"I don't want to do anything if you're not up for it-" She whispered. He kissed her temple.

"I am up for it. This is the perfect welcome gift ever...giving yourself entirely to me." He said eagerly.

"I'm scared." She admitted, bowing her head.

He titled her chin up, and kissed her lips chastely. "It's okay." He promised.

She was eager and was dying to feel what making love was really like. Even though she had no experience and knew Han was bound to have many woman around him before they met she was embarassed.

"Don't tense up Princess, just go with your instincts." He told her, tilting her chin once again. "Look at me." He ordered softly.

She met to look up at his gaze, and he crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was feverant and full of passion. Her tongue lingered across his lips as he licked her lower lip, and slowly bit down on it. She let out a a satisfied moan, and wrapped her slender legs around his hips. He smiled down at her, stroking her hair carefully and bent down to kiss her again. She shivered involuntary and let him explore her body.

His hands wandered down to her breasts, and taking a full one into his hands made him want her even more. The feel of her breasts pressed up against him drove him wild and he was desperate to know what it was like to have all of her. With no hesitation he bent down to bite down hard onto the nipple, she groaned in satisfaction, her head lolling back as he worked on the other one. He shifted himself lower, as he planted kisses down her chest, to her stomach, and down to the dark V shape. He looked up for permission and nodded him. He kissed around her womanhood, and heard her gasp in surprise. She felt his smirk arise above her wet surface and he swiftly dove in his tounge licking her clit. She gasped once again, arching her back and shaking in pleasure. The sensation drove her wild and she needed to feel him too. She reached down to stroke his hair, as his tounge worked away around her, sucking and biting her firmly.

"Han." She moaned, pulling his hair.

"So wet." He breathed, reaching up to kiss her lips once again. She felt this feeling inside of her persist everytime he touched her, like a firework ready to explode into the air. It throbbed and ached at him, and she found herself panting for more.

He promisingly, kissed her fully and looked into her eyes, she felt him shift above her so they were straddling. With no further adjustments he moved in on her, his manhood invading her womanhood. She gasped at the slight hint of pain that begun. It was intoxicating, like a piece of iron behind shoved up into her, a sharp twinge of pain which throbbed intently for what seemed like eternity. Fisting the pillows around her she panted hard, frightened to look him in the eyes.

"It'll be over soon," He soothed her, as he shuffled in and continued to thrust into her as gently as he could. She felt weak and stupid because she had no idea what she was meant to do.

"Move with me." He instructed her huskily, "It feels better when we move together."

She then thrust against him, obeying his word and felt the pain dissipate. It started to feel good. Their hips bucked roughly against eachother causing a sensational friction. She felt him stiffen around her, and with a few more thrusts she felt herself tighten around her. She couldn't wait any longer. He cupped at her breasts, squeezing them and licking her lips at the same time.

"Han." She called out, as the orgasm hit her. He moved faster, helping her wave out her orgasms and just as it slowed down, he let out a cry and hit his too. She felt the hot gush fill inside of her and it never occured to her that she wasn't injected and they didn't even use protection. For some reason it seemed irrelevent at this moment. The orgasm peaked again, and together they rode their orgasms out, their breathing hitching to a high level. He slowly stopped, moving out of her and pulling her to his chest, cradling her tiny frame. Kissing her head, he wrapped the covers around them and all Leia could do was fall fast asleep.

_**OK so did you like it? This chapter kinda gives you that heated thing that Han and Leia both willingly have and I left it on a cliffy because you know what's gonna happen in the next update. Please review it will urge me to update faster. Thanks. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun blazed through the open windows of Han's bedroom. The distinctful noise of the alarm filled the room's content silence. Leia rolled over, batting her eyes to clear the fogginess revealing a sleeping Han Solo who was snoring. She giggled at his ways, and leaned in to kiss his cheek tenderly. Leia felt different somehow, it was if she was no longer pure. But not in that sense, as if she had lost something and something new had taken over. Someone's body had taken over her's, someone's own experience had persisted her own and filled it with someone new. But how could a princess give her body just like that? Outside of marriage, out of tradition, something so impure and bad.

"Mornin' Sweetheart," Han whispered, which made her jump out of her deep thoughts.

Leia threw a smile at him as he reached to entwine their hands. She jumped a little when he pulled her down beside her but chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped her snugly under his broad frame, stroking her smooth back up and down and laying memorised on the bed.

"Feel different?" He asked after a while, gesturing from the night before. Leia shook her head and sighed, "I feel almost complete."

"That's kind of the whole idea." Han commented adding a hint of humour.

"It was impure of me," Leia sheepishly admitted, avoiding his gaze. Han sat in silence for a while before turning her cheek to face him.

"Sweetheart," He breathed passionately, "It would've been impure if you weren't connected to me like that."

"How so?"

"If you were one of those girls I once had," he explained, "It would've been impure but we're more than that. You intend to have a future with me, right?"

Leia nodded yet she never really thought about it before until now.

"Then..." He trailed off, scooping her in his arms, "it's okay. I won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No," Leia whispered shyly, stroking his chest gently, "Han it's just that I planned on doing this on my wedding night. I don't know what came over me last night. I-"

"Hey," He coaxed her, taking her hand and kissing her palm lightly, "It's alright Leia. Please listen, it's not bad. It's not wrong. Infact it couldn't be more right."

"Oh I feel so guilty," She confessed, shaking her head and biting her lip, "It's different for you. You see it differently, you-"

"What?" Han nudged her to continue and took offence quickly. "How is it different?"

"Well you've done it with almost every woman in the galaxy."

The tension was so awkward. Infact it took several seconds for Leia to regret what she had just said.

"Han I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't."  
"I know what you meant," Han snapped back, getting up but wincing as pain shot through him. He was still injured, it would take a few days for everything to heal.

"Oh Han," Leia miserably whispered, reaching over to him. "I don't want to fight and look we must get some medicine in you and you must rest."

"I can do it myself," Han angrily shot at her.

"No you cannot!" Leia said in the same tone, "You can barely lean up let alone walk over and get the med droid. Stop kidding yourself Han!"

* * *

Luke, Lando and Chewie stood outside their door, grinning as they rolled their eyes at the pair.

"Looks like it didn't even take twenty four hours for them to start bickering again." Luke laughed.

Chewie muffled something in his own language in agreement while Lando stood and shook his head.

"They're worse than us."

"You got that right."

* * *

"Oh look at us!" Leia continued as they shouted at each other. She folded her arms and bent her head down.

"We're madly in love and still fighting."

Han puffed out short breaths as he was exhausted from the screaming match. He took Leia's small hand in his large one and gently carressed it like he did back on the Falcon where they shared their first kiss. It still made Leia's heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, absent mindedly playing with her hand. "I don't know what came over me. It's just that I took that hard. It was like you regretted making love with me."

"No Han," Leia gasped, pulling her hand away as she crawled nearer to him and stroked his arms. "Never. I'll never forget last night. It just really reminded me that I wasn't so pure and innocent after all. That I took advantage of tradition."  
"I guess you're right." Han pulled her to him again and kissed her forehead gently.

Leia sighed contendly as she stroked Han's hair lovingly. She looked up at him and followed his gaze over to the window.

"A storm," He observed before meeting Leia's gaze again.

"Princess, I think this calls for another-"

He didn't even finish the sentence. Leia was already under him and their lips met as they engaged in the contact they shared last night.

Somewhere along the way, Han had put his mouth to Leia's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more," Leia moaned as she eventually was satisfied. And then they both rested beneath one another. Side by side. Heart by heart. Forever in love with each other.

* * *

_**So it's been one hell of a ride. Seven months later and I decide to update. Well if you didn't know I moved fanfiction site and I realised that my Star Wars stories were heavily abandoned and I didn't get a chance to finish this story. I wanted to make it short and sweet and straight to the point. It's sad that another story is finished but I wanted to get my 2012 stories completed before the new year rolls in. And I know lots of readers were eager to read the rest. Thank you for the amazing reviews that encouraged me to update to this day. They mean a lot. Feel free to review :)**_


End file.
